


Through Sickness and Health

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Series: Exactly as We and They Are [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: A series of one shots about the Katz family dealing with sickness of all kinds and how much better it is when you have people around who love and care for you!
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Exactly as We and They Are [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884565
Kudos: 21





	1. Sick Day at Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I didn't like how all my chapters from "The names" were getting all jumbled up! SO I thought I would just make it apart of a series and split up the stories. Sick- fics will go in this story but other than that "The Names" will stay the same. All of these will be added to as I think of shit. Please let me know what you guys think of this new organization! If it doesn't work I'll just go back to how it was before!  
> Thanks so much for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Theo are stuck at home with colds, luckily for Klaus being sick isn't the same lonely experience as it was when he was a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you so much to everyone who already commented on this story after I posted it to "The Names" - I've re added the comments to the end notes in this one because I can't stand to lose them!

“This is it. Don’t weep for me when the sweet release of death takes me…” Klaus stared up at the ceiling, his head was propped up and several pillows. His skin was pale and blotchy, and his hair was sprawled out and tangled around his head like a thorny halo.

“I mean- Weep for me a little. But not too much.”

Dave smirked and sat down next to him – he placed the back of his hand on his partner’s forehead and left it there for a moment. He pulled away and dropped his hands in his lap with a sigh; “As someone who’s pulled pieces of your brain out of your hair, I’m gonna call it. I think you’re gonna make it.”

Klaus scoffed and let his arm fall to the side in a weak tantrum, “I’ll need to see your degree, ‘doctor’. If that even is your real name.” His voice was thick and nasally.

Dave rolled his eyes, patted Klaus’ hand sweetly and left the room. He came back a few minutes later with a sleepy 8-year-old Theo on his shoulder. With one arm he moved the blankets and settled the boy into the bed next to Klaus. Sassy followed her kid and jumped up on the end of the comforter and watched as Dave tucked him into bed. 

Theo’s eyes were droopy, and his nose was bright red; He sniffed and curled up into his father’s open side and rubbed his face against his purple soft pajamas. Dave adjusted the covers over them. He made sure to put tissues, water, and a thermometer on the bedside table on Klaus’ side. He patted the dog’s head as he passed by. 

“Okay, boys – There’s soup in the fridge; It just needs heated up. The Tv’s all set up; all you have to do is turn it on, and I will be home as soon as I can, anything else you can think of?”

Klaus rubbed his face with his free hand, cringing slightly as it met his sore nose. His other hand was around Theo, rubbing lazy circles in his back. “I think you’re forgetting something –“ Just as he spoke there was the sound of tumbling toys and a shriek of delight from the other room.

Dave pointed his thumb over his shoulder, “And I’ll drop of Dais’ with Vicki and her kids.”

Klaus pouted, “It’s probably Vicki’s germy kids that did this to us in the first place.” He quickly grabbed a tissue and sneezed into it. “Ugh-“ He wiped his nose, “Children should be classified as biological weapons.”

“I’ll make sure to tell her that.”

“Please do.” Klaus retorted.

Dave glanced around the room one more time, he grabbed the Tv remote and placed it next to his partner’s hand. It was early enough in the morning that Theo had already fallen back asleep, resting in an almost uncomfortable looking position on Klaus’ arm.

He lowered his voice to a whisper when he spoke again, “Call me if either of your fevers’ rise or if you need anything. Make sure to stay hydrated and that BOTH of you eat.” He pointed an accusing finger at Klaus.

Before he could leave the room, Klaus raised his hand and tiredly wiggled his fingers, “Oh Dave…”

“Yeah, Angel.”

“Give us a kiss before you go.” He puckered his lips and made a wet smooching sound.

Dave scoffed, “You know what, I think I’ll pass – In fact, I was thinking, after you two are feeling better we may need to just burn this room down. Start over.”

Klaus sneezed. He sneezed again. “Ough, Suit yourself.”

Dave turned the main light off as Klaus rolled his head back and closed his eyes, “Take it easy. I love you guys.”

He closed the door and immediately washed his hands and arms before make his way to the living room where Daisy, now quite literally the most hyper 3 year old he had ever met, was stomping around on the carpet; most of the outfit he had put on her earlier already strewn about the area.

He sighed. It was going to be a long day…

As Klaus drifted in and out of an uncomfortable sleep, he was vaguely aware of the light coming from the windows and when Theo climbed over him and took the remote. When he finally woke up he found his son sitting up against the headboard, watching cartoons with a slightly open mouth. Klaus groaned as the pressure in his head pushed against his eyes when he shifted up from where he had slid down on the pillows.

He reached over and pressed his hand against Theo’s forehead. He frowned. He didn’t actually know how Dave and Ruth seemed to figure anything out by doing this. His mom had done the same thing, but she had a sensor in her hand which beeped before she would list off an exact temperature. Klaus hummed. He gained no information.

He got the thermometer from the bedside table and turned back to Theo. “Up.” He tapped the child’s arm and he obediently raised it enough for Klaus to put the reader in his armpit.

“How are you feeling, Teddy Bear.”

The 8-year-old pouted and shrugged, “I’m okay.” He said with an obviously stuffed nose.

The thermometer beeped and Klaus squinted his eyes to read the small numbers; It was at 100 degrees. He placed another hand on Theo’s head and pushed his hair back, “Tell me the truth.”

His son looked at him blankly and sighed, “My head hurts.” He whined.

“Aw, I know, baby-“ He pulled him over and kissed his forehead. “Now, you tell me if you start anything gets worse, okay? We’ll get to Dr. Langley if we need to.”

Theo nodded and let himself lean against his father, they both sort of zoned out watching the cartoon shenanigans playing out on the TV. Klaus put the box of tissues in his lap so they could just take them every few minutes and blow their nose.

Klaus definitely felt like his head was just going to bubble up through his ears and his nose was on fire (they really didn’t make tissues now like they do in 2019) but he had to admit there was something cozy about cuddling up with Theo watching Tv while they both rode out this cold. As a child being sick was such an isolating thing; he would be put in the infirmary and separated from the other children. Mom would pop in and out frequently but there was no TV or entertainment, so it was just him wallowing in his own misery.

In response this made him, and all his siblings, more likely to cover up their sicknesses and just power through them. There was such a stigma on weakness in that household that falling ill was just another thing that made you fall behind. Not to mention, the fear of having to tell Reginald was enough that they all just adapted to hiding symptoms unless it was truly dire.

But as Theo switched between dozing against his shoulder and giggling weakly at the loony toons, Klaus found that the anxiety in his stomach calmed and he was able to let his shoulders relax.

They continued to doze in and out of sleep throughout the morning, Klaus found that he would often be wrapped in some Tom and Jerry hijinks only to blink and have to figure out what Daffy duck had gotten himself into. It was around lunchtime that he forced himself to sit up – he checked Theo’s temperature again.

“You ready to eat?”

He nodded and flopped over onto Klaus’ pillow when his father clumsily stood up. Klaus stretched, cringing at the gentle ache in his bones and the heaviness in his body. He shuddered at the cool air and immediately put on a robe, tying it quickly around his middle.

He had just stepped past the door when the phone rang, he groaned and sped up to catch it.

“Hm, hello?”

Dave’s clear voice came through the receiver, “Hey, I’m on break – I just wanted to check to see how you guys were doing.”

Klaus leaned against the, “Oh, we’ll make it- I suppose. Let’s wait till you get home to see if you need to take me out back and put me out of my misery.”

“Fair enough.” Klaus felt like he could hear Dave’s smile through the phone “Any fever?”

“Theo is drifting between 99 and 100… I’m about to make us that soup- maybe that will help.”

“That’s not too bad… What’s your temperature?”

He twisted the phone cord between his fingers and sighed, “Probably about the same.”

“Klaus, go check your temp – If it spikes, Theo’s not going to be able to help.” He didn’t leave any room for argument in his tone. 

Klaus grumbled but set the phone down and grabbed the thermometer, hitting the little button and sticking it under his arm before plodding back to the phone. After a few moments it beeped and he inspected it, “It’s 101, mother hen.”

Dave paused for a moment and Klaus knew he was weighing whether or not he needed to rush back, “Okay, put a cool rag on your head and if it gets worse, call me- “he warned.

Klaus sneezed “As much as I would love for you to come home and take care of me, doctor, I think we’ll manage this time.”

“Promise me, Klaus.”

“I promise.” Then he added a little softer, “I love you.”

“Yeah, you too, cuz.” He obviously had the other guys around him.

He hung up the phone but before he could make it to the kitchen it rang again. He groaned loudly and snapped it back to his head, leaning a hand on the wall for support.

“I told you, we’re fine, Dave.”

“You talking to yourself again? They lock you up for that, you know.”

“Oh, hey, Lucy.” He pulled a small chair and sit down with a small sigh of relief, “Can we make this quick – I want to get back to bed as soon as I can.”

“You sound like shit, you sick? Is that why you weren’t at work today?”

“You got me.”

“You should have told me – This little girl ruined my breakfast.”

Klaus leaned his head against the wall “You’re right- The first thing I should have done when my son and I woke up with our brains melting out of our noses was call you- What was I thinking.”

She grumbled.

“Plus you don’t even like the shit I give you –“

“At least I can expect whatever sub-par meal you’re going to give me – This girl messed up my eggs – how do you mess up eggs? Even YOU can do that.”

Klaus gave a sleepy grin, “Shanna is a perfectly good cook and a lovely girl – your taste buds are just all dried up. Plus she probably thought –“He sneezed three times in a row “Probably thought you were gonna take her back to your house of candy in the woods.”

“She wouldn’t stop singing this awful new age music shit in the back- nightmare.”

“You’re lucky she didn’t throw holy water on you.” Klaus sighed, “Now, if you want I can come over and cough in your lunch but otherwise I’m going to go feed my baby and go back to bed.”

“Humph- Try not to die – If I have to let some fetus cook me dry eggs again I’ll blow my brains out.”

He hummed, wiping his nose on the back of his hand, “I think that’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

She hung up the phone. He shook his head with a grin and forced himself to stand up again. On the counter were two empty bowls set up with spoons. He opened the fridge and found a pot of soup with a note that said, “Re-heat on medium temp. Stir then serve. Love you.”

Klaus plucked the note off the pot and tucked it in his pocket “So sweet…” He murmured to himself and began the one step prepared process. The soup only took a few minutes to heat up (if he could use his nose it probably would have smelled amazing) and despite his shaking hands he attempted to dump the contents evenly into the bowls. 

Sassy was watching him intently, expecting something to fall down any minute. The dog wasn’t an idiot and save for toddlers throwing food around, she knew she could always count on Klaus to drop some tasty morsels. She took floor clean up duty very seriously. 

He was beginning on the second bowl when some of the broth splashed back onto his bare knuckles, “Ah! Shit!” He dropped the pan onto the edge of the counter, thankfully not all over the floor. Without thinking he pushed the pan further onto the counter which would have been a smart move if he still had the pot holders, instead he just burned the pads of his fingertips. 

“Ow! Fuck!” He snapped, grabbing a tea towel and throwing it on the ground.

“Do you need some help?” Theo had wandered into the kitchen wearing a small blanket like a shawl over his shoulders. 

Klaus jumped and then let himself fall against the sink, “This is a fever dream, go back to bed.” He turned away and rinsed his reddened right hand for a few moments in cool water. 

Theo sat down at the kitchen table, and watched as his father re-composed himself and finished pouring the food. He left the bowls on the counter and moved back to his son - He placed the palm of his hand on Theo’s forehead and left it there for a moment. Again, he learned nothing. But he hummed like he did anyway.

“Come on- Let's get you back into bed.” He pulled lightly on the child’s shoulder and he moved with him back into the bedroom. He settled him back under the covers and using an extra pillow and one of his college textbooks made a makeshift bed table. 

A few minutes later he was settled back into bed and it felt amazing, he just wanted to melt into the soft mattress. Theo slowly ate the soup and watched as Bugs Bunny and Daffy duck bickered back and forth. As per usual, it ended with Daffy getting shot in the face and his bill looping comically around his face. 

Klaus attempted to eat but even looking at the food kind of made him want to vomit so he counted the few bites and when he took their bowls back to the kitchen he set his down on the ground. 

“If you tell dad, you’re in the dog house.” He threatened, pointing a finger at the amiable pit bull. 

Sassy whined and wagged her tail, she immediately began to lap up the evidence. 

By the time Klaus was able to get back in bed and under the covers he was exhausted, he felt like he had run a marathon and his breathing mirrored this. He slumped against the pillows and looked over to his son. 

“How are we feeling?”

“Hm, I’m tired. N’ I wish my nose would stop running.”

“Colds suck, huh?”

Theo nodded, “At least I don’t have to go to school…”

“This is true - And hey - If I must wallow in a cesspool of germs and snot there’s no one I’d rather do it with than you, kiddo.” 

Theo blew his nose loudly “Thanks, mom.”

He then turned over and snuggled into his mom’s chest, he continued to watch the TV as his eyes began to droop. Klaus pulled an arm around him and rubbed small circles into his back. He felt like shit but in that moment he was perfectly content.

Throughout the rest of the afternoon they went through shifts of sleep, sneezing, nose blowing, drinking water, checking temperatures and laughing at the Tv before passing out again. Theo’s fever broke around 2 in the afternoon leaving him in a cold sweat. After using the thermometer to confirm that he had no temperature, Klaus used the palm of his hand and pressed it against Theo’s forehead. He felt no difference. He was now completely sure Dave and Ruth were making it up that they could gage a fever with their hand. There was no way. 

When Klaus woke up again it was with a panicked start and his arms flew over his face in defense. The sun had started to go down and it was now dim in the room- He had forgotten to turn on some lights. He realized that Theo was no longer pressed into his arm and his heart began to pound drastically. He whined and attempted to blink through the haze. 

“Hey, hey, Angel, it’s me - sorry, I was trying not to wake you.” A soft, familiar voice whispered. 

Klaus groaned, feeling bile in his mouth and throat. He had definitely not meant to fall into this deep of a sleep and he was disoriented. He looked around; Dave was standing next to him. Theo was fast asleep beside him, propped up on two pillows, a wet spot of drool forming under his open mouth. 

Klaus laid back with a sigh, “That’s a relief…”

“How are you feeling?”

“My mouth is a desert - and I’m this close to using a vacuum to just suck all this gunk out of my face.” He swished some water and made a disgusted face as he swallowed it, “What’s that?”

He gestured to the items that Dave was holding, “Lucy dropped off a toy for Theo and--” He lifted up a bag of something and read the label “I think this is some sort of herbal bath mix that’s supposed to clear your head? She shoved it in my hands as I was coming in the front door.”

Klaus huffed, “That’s because if you thought she cared she’d have to kill you.”

Dave handed him the bag and he opened it and took a whiff, he coughed and his eyes watered - Jesus - that’ll do it.”

Dave moved to the other side of the bed and set the new toy on the corner next to the bedside table so that Theo could find it when he woke up. He leaned over and gently pulled the blankets back over the little one’s shoulders. 

“His fever broke around 2.”

“Thank god, what about yours?”

At Klaus’ pouting, defeated face he returned and placed a hand on his partner’s forehead, pushing back his hair in the process. He held it there for a moment calculating. 

“That’s such bullshit… You can’t tell anything by doing this.” Despite this, Klaus pressed into Dave’s hand, enjoying the cool touch. He fell forward slightly when Dvae removed his hand. 

“Yes you can - It’s a tried and true method --”

“Quack science” Klaus muttered. He sneezed. 

Dave sat back on his heels, “You’ve got a fever of 100--” He thought about it for a moment and checked Klaus’ forehead again, “100.4.”

Klaus snatched the thermometer up and stuck it definitely under his arm. A minute later it beeped and he read the screen. 100.3. His mouth dropped open and he tossed the device to the side carelessly. “Whatever.”

“I think you guys should stay in one more day - it’s Friday tomorrow, anyway.”

Klaus’ face lifted into a sleepy smile, “Hm- I could use another day of this, actually.” He glanced fondly over at Theo. 

“You guys have been real busy, lately-- I’m glad you got some extra cuddle time.”

“Hm, yeah… What about my tiny force of nature?”

Dave chuckled, “She’s fine -- She’ll be dancing on my unconscious body in an hour tops.”

“Sorry, baby.” 

“Don’t worry about it - You can pay me back when you’re feeling better.”

Klaus’ eyes were starting to get heavy again and he rolled his head back against the pillow, “You’re so sweet, Dave.” He said, his words slurring slightly. 

Dave kissed his own knuckle and softly pressed it against Klaus’ cheek - “Get some rest, I’ll have dinner ready in a little bit- I’ll put it away so if either of you wake up hungry you can just grab it. I’m just going to leave Theo here for the night. I’ll be back to check on you guys every so often.”

Klaus stared up at him, an extreme fondness in his eyes. “Hey, Dave?”

“Yeah, Angel?”

“Is it just me or is Bugs Bunny kind of a dick?”

Dave laughed and shook his head. He turned on the nightlights and headed towards the rest of the house. 

“Go to sleep, Angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven_Hallowryn - Awwwww, so fluffy! Dave is best husband ever.  
> (Small fact though: digital thermometers weren't a thing until the 90s, they used glass mercury thermometers but hey, alternate universe, anything goes)
> 
> squishitude - Seriously!! It’s literally impossible to tell someone’s temperature by touch I swear
> 
> Synstylae - This fanfiction is awesome! I just read all the way through it, and it’s at times like these where I wish for the ability to leave more than a single kudos. This is lovely, and completely underrated. You’ve done a great job writing this!
> 
> Again! Sorry about the sudden reorganization but hopefully this will be less confusing! Thanks so much for all the lovely comments!


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy has come into their lives! Unfortunately circumstances leave Dave crumbling and both he and Klaus have to step up to protect their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is an angsty one and is all about depression but it does have a happy ending! Thanks for reading!

Dave Katz sat in the ice cold and empty hospital hallway and he felt the same as the air around him. He struggled to move or to even shift his weight as gravity seemed just too heavy for him to fight against. The only thing that gave him any sort of comfort was the white wall in front of him so he focused on that. His breath and the shaking in his bones seemed deafening in the still environment.

He vaguely heard the door at the end of the hallway open, like he was hearing it through water. He heard footsteps but they disappeared as scenes interrupted the heavy fog in his brain and he fought to push them away.

Where was all the traffic? Where were all the people attempting to save others? Why did it feel like a place for an ending? These thoughts made him angry and they recycled over and over again in different forms until he was sedated by the cold air and the sense of powerlessness. 

“Dave?”

A sweet voice. Heavy with concern. With something akin to fear. He broke through the haze and he looked up. Klaus was standing a few feet away from his bench. He was such a welcome sight, green eyes surrounded by long hair that was just tamed enough to be barely presentable. Soft clothes with patterns so random that Dave could never wrap his head around how they always seemed to work so well together.

Dave drank him in for a moment, attempting to blink back into the present moment. Klaus seemed apprehensive, like he was attempting to rescue a wild animal, and this made Dave feel guilty. There was a pain in his chest as he tried to smile and take that fear out of his partner’s eyes. The fear in Klaus’ eyes mixed with pity and Dave turned his head away.

He wanted nothing more than for Klaus to come and embrace him but the fear in his partner’s eyes made it clear that he wasn’t even sure if could touch his hand.

“Hey.”

Klaus sat down next to him, with the will of someone who had faced the unpredictable side of people and lived to tell about it.

“We’re two counties away – Why is she here? I thought – you guys found her outside of town?”

Dave knew that Klaus was just trying to understand something that he only had a few of the pieces of but the question still annoyed him. He didn’t know why it annoyed him, but it did.

“This was the only place that would take her.” There was no annoyance in his tone and it seemed like his voice faded down the length of the sentence.

“Fucking…” Klaus trailed off. Like any word he could possibly use would not be able to convey the venom in his intentions.

Dave glanced both ways down the hall. It was still empty, so he grabbed Klaus’ hand and squeezed it. The gesture felt like breaking past the water’s surface and latching onto a life raft. Dave gasped for air as he clung onto his life raft and began to sob. Finally out of the cold depths and right into the unforgiving sun of reality.

He leaned into Klaus and fell apart against his shoulder; He felt he had no control over his life anymore so why would he be able to control the emotions bubbling up from the surface? He didn’t feel comfortable doing this, but he didn’t really have much of a choice.

He expected a worried or a surprised stutter. A soft ‘oh you poor thing’. He dreaded the sound of Klaus’ voice when he was desperately trying to make the situation better. Dave was the one who kept everything calm and collected – it was Klaus who brought honesty and emotion into situations. So now what?

Klaus pulled him into his arms and his hand tugged through Dave’s hair; The slight stinging of his scalp kept him in the moment, and he inhaled against his partner’s shirt. Klaus didn’t say anything.

He imagined Klaus’ confused or worried expression and he felt embarrassed, but it was several minutes later before he could let go and see for himself.

“I’m sorry.” Dave croaked out, tugging gently at the wet spot left on Klaus’ thin shirt. The apology was genuine, and he felt it to his core, but it had nothing to do with the shirt.

Klaus kept a hand on his shoulder as if he was making sure that Dave wouldn’t just float away from him. “Is she…?”

Is she alive? Is she dead? Does anyone give a shit either way or would they even bother to tell the man who brought her in? These were all legitimate questions and Dave didn’t have answers to any of them. And he felt like a monster because he was too scared to figure it out.

Dave shook himself and let go of Klaus’ hand. He cleared his throat “I don’t know.” He looked away.

Klaus rubbed his upper arm; he was staring past his partner and directly at the doors which Dave had been too much of a coward to look at.

“I’m going to go find out.” He stood up and began to walk defiantly towards the double doors.

“Klaus?”

He turned to face Dave but continued moving towards his destination. There was something fiery in his eyes and a set firmness in his jaw which Dave recognized as the   
moment where nothing he could do or say would matter.

“Don’t get your hopes up.” It came out dry which was frustrating because in Dave’s mind it was more of a pleading statement.

_Please, I can’t stand to see your heart break. Please, I don’t want to be the reason that you’re crying. Please, don’t do anything stupid because I’m not sure if I could protect you right now. ___

__“I would rather have the chance to know her for only one hour than not meet her at all.” He waved his HELLO hand as if making an example of Dave, “If she’s had this effect on you then I’m assuming she’s the most special girl in the world.” He did a slow tilt back and then marched through the double doors._ _

__“Fuck.”_ _

__After a few moments of self-pitying Dave stood up and dragged himself through the doors._ _

__True to what Dave called the “Hargreeve’s way”, which was the thing that happens when you grew up rich, have superpowers, and were routinely forced into a pressure cooker of trauma, Klaus got what he wanted. For all of Klaus’ quirks and idiosyncrasies he had the perfect mix of charming and unsettling tactics to throw people off their game and into his hands. After a lot of arguing and charming disengages, they ended up in a room with one Dr. Langley; a black man who was rightfully watching them suspiciously._ _

__Dr. Langley was the kind of man who made Dave nervous; He was sharper than the average person and he seemed to see right through them. Dave knew he didn’t fall for the ‘cousins’ story or the adamant convincing that Klaus was throwing at him. However, and maybe it was because of the seemingly hopeless situation or because he felt sorry for them, he eventually conceded._ _

__“Look, the fact that you brought her here saved her life; but there’s only so much we can do and it doesn’t look great as of right now.” He held his hand on the doorknob as if giving them one last chance to walk away. Dave wondered if Klaus was having as many second thoughts about this as he was; however, judging by the look on his face he assumed not._ _

__They were led into a darkened room then to a clear box, Dave kept his head down. Klaus went to it without hesitation and looked inside, his hands pressed against the solid top. He made a sound, like something between a whimper and a sigh and Dave felt the air in his lungs leave him._ _

__And in a decision that felt a lot like taking a step off a cliff knowing that you were going to break every bone in your body when you hit the ground, Dave stepped forward off the ledge and looked inside to where the smallest, most fragile baby he could have ever imagined was laying. She was barely moving. She was barely breathing. But every once in a while, her little fingers would twitch, and Dave’s heart would beat a little faster._ _

__“Oh, my baby…” Klaus whined. He looked like he was about two seconds away from clawing through the glass to get to her. There was a rapid flash of blue light that seemed to swirl and then snap between them. Then it was gone. Klaus didn’t seem to see it._ _

__“The hell was that?” Dr. Langley muttered from behind them._ _

__Dave had no idea what it was exactly, but he did know what it meant; it was too late to turn back now._ _

__

__***********************************************************************************  
Dave hadn’t hit the ground yet, although, Dr. Langley and the nurses still reminded him that he was still falling. She miraculously made it through the first few months but the fight wasn’t even close to being over. He couldn’t imagine it most days; The fact that this tiny baby was still hanging on even as the world and her own body fought against her. He would have done anything to take it on for her but all he could do was watch from the sidelines while she fought for her life. _ _

__Every day was a question mark - every day could be the day that she lost her fight. No one would have blamed her. Dave would have been overwrought with panic and anger and fear if he wasn’t so goddamn tired all the time - if his brain didn’t feel like it was on ice._ _

__Five months in and Dave couldn’t look into the bathroom mirror anymore - he didn’t recognize the man that he saw and he certainly didn’t like him. It was all he could do, most days, to just be a physical stand in- just a shell that Theo could play with and the nurses could ask signatures from or that Klaus could bounce ideas off of._ _

__Klaus._ _

__Klaus who had quit school, whose days had become filled with balancing hospital visits, taking care of Theo, working at the diner and taking on nearly all the burdens alone. Dave watched him in awe from a distance as he clawed through the days then collapsed on the bed at night and turned away from him. Dave knew that he didn’t go to sleep immediately, he wondered if he cried, he wondered if he just stared at the wall and thought about what a useless man his partner had become._ _

__And when Daisy woke up and started crying - Klaus would get up, stumble to her room and stay with her through all the growing pains. Dave had barely held her; She terrified him in ways he could never have imagined. Every time he looked at her he could feel the ground barreling towards him and he flinched away._ _

__Sometimes Klaus would come out of her room with his hands over his ears and teeth clenched. Tears would spill out of his eyes and he would stumble into Dave like he could gain warmth from a wall. He would say over and over again ‘I can’t do this’, ‘I can’t do this’, ‘I can’t do this’ then he would push off Dave and walk right back into the war._ _

__Dave wasn’t surprised, exactly. He had seen Klaus survive, had seen him drop the act and just jump in and do what needed to be done. He had also seen Klaus actively fight having to do the dishes and forget to eat for an entire day and get into battles of wits against the raccoons that got into their trash and routinely lose against the cunning little animals. He was multifaceted but Dave was currently seeing a side of his partner that left him in awe and a little intimidated, if he was being honest._ _

__“Shit- What time is it?” Dave cringed against the light coming in through their bedroom window. God, his body ached and his head was trapped in a fog that he could barely see through._ _

__Klaus was standing in the middle of their room, he was snatching up the clothes that had accumulated around the area and throwing them into a pile in the middle of the floor. “It’s around 11.”_ _

__Dave groaned, “Damn, why didn’t you wake me up, Angel?”_ _

__Klaus shrugged, his foot got stuck in a pair of underwear and he attempted to shake them off, nearly knocking over a lamp in the process. “Oh, I thought I’d just let you sleep - You need the rest.”_ _

__The fact that there was no sarcasm in this statement sent a burst of anger through Dave’s chest (It felt great to feel something at least). Especially when he remembered that he was supposed to do laundry yesterday - he forgot and it must have gotten bad because it took a lot for Klaus to do housework without prompt._ _

__“I don’t need rest - There’s nothing wrong with me.” Dave snapped. He didn’t mean to._ _

__Klaus stared at him incredulously, “Nothing wrong with you? Dave, you’ve barely been able to get out of bed - Don’t tell me there’s nothing wrong with you!”_ _

__Dave pulled himself through the gravity to sit up on the edge of the bed he attempted to rub some feeling back into his face “Look, I’m-” He sighed - he had run out of excuses._ _

__“Dave- Oof!” Klaus tripped on his own pile of laundry and landed on his knees. For a moment it looked like he no longer had the strength to stand up so he just stayed there, flipping a shirt back and forth in his hands “Dave, you’re sick. You need to try to work through all this --” He gestured around his head “shit in your head - so you can heal. Pretending nothing is wrong isn’t going to get you anywhere- believed me, I’ve tried. And all it led me to was ecstasy - The drug not the feeling of euphoria - look, that was probably a bad example. My point is - I want you to take the time you need to get better.”_ _

__Dave stood up and pulled on a pair of jeans - they were the cleanest pair he could find. “And how long are you going to be able to drag me along?”_ _

__Klaus looked up at him from behind his pile of clothes, when he spoke his voice lowered “You’re not a burden, Dave - I love you. I wouldn’t have left you behind in ‘Nam and I won’t do it now.” His tone left no room for argument._ _

__If he was able to feel anything he might have had the urge to cry - Instead he offered his hand and pulled his partner back to his feet. Klaus hesitated in front of Dave, like he wanted to fall against his chest but he wasn’t sure if he should or not. It had been like that for a few months now, like there was an invisible force keeping them apart._ _

__“I don’t know what you saw when you found Daisy or the things that happened after but I do know - “ he shook his head “Shits messed up.”_ _

__Dave nodded adamantly- it was. It really was._ _

__“It’s just-- I can’t seem to--” Dave cringed, he wanted so badly to open back up to Klaus but it felt like invisible hands were squeezing against his windpipe._ _

__“Since Daisy came home- I can’t seem to.” He groaned._ _

__Klaus’ head tilted slightly and he inspected his partner like a mother cat deciding if a human is a danger to their kittens. Sharp. Apprehensive. Hopeful._ _

__He shook his head, “David--” He began slowly, “You don’t get to blame this on Daisy. I get that you’re dealing with a lot right now but it’s not Daisy’s fault. She’s a baby. So, I suggest you figure out what’s really bringing you down but don’t go barking up the tree that didn’t ask for all this.” He spoke in a rhythmic growl that sent a pang of defensive anger through Dave’s stomach._ _

__“It’s not Daisy’s fault-” Dave choked, “It’s just that when she doesn’t make it--” He stopped. He fucked up. The words had tumbled from his lips like an oil spill and he couldn’t take them back._ _

__“I didn’t mean to say ‘when’. Klaus, I--”_ _

__Klaus shoved him- His face twisted in manic betrayal._ _

__At least Dave could confirm that Klaus loved him because if anyone else had said something that stupid he probably would have straight up attacked them._ _

__“So, what? You’ve already given up on her?! Is that it? She’s already proved everyone wrong and you can’t see that she’s already stronger than anyone gave her credit for! How dare you give up on her before she’s even started! She doesn’t need anybody else against her!”_ _

__Klaus had backed away to the other side of the room - He grabbed a pair of pants from the floor, bunched them up and hurled them at Dave. The fabric bounced off of his chest._ _

__“I didn’t mean that - “_ _

__“STOP PRETENDING!” Klaus screamed. He begged. Then he immediately covered his mouth and looked towards the door._ _

__“Please, stop pretending - Just face it. Daisy needs her father, not another man betting against her.” His voice was soft but he was still breathing heavily and his hand clung to the edge of the dresser._ _

__Dave collapsed on the bed, putting his face in his hands._ _

__From the next room Daisy began to cry, loud shrieking wails of an upset newborn that didn’t feel good. Klaus put his palms against the sides of his head and let out a shaky breath. He didn’t look at Dave before he walked out and closed the door behind him._ _

__Dave wasn’t angry. He deserved every word and through the haze he felt a panicked need to find some way to make it up to Klaus. Then he felt guilty because this had nothing to do with Klaus and had everything to do with his daughter crying in the next room. How had everything become so confusing. Through the fog he was suddenly aware of a deep sense of terror that was flooding his veins - a terror that he had been hiding from for a long time._ _

__He was still lost in his thoughts when Klaus opened the door and leaned against the frame an indeterminate amount of time later. Dave looked up at him sheepishly._ _

__“I’ve got to take Dais’ to her check up. Can you make Theo some lunch?”_ _

__Dave grimaced, another thing he had forgotten, “It’s saturday, isn’t it.”_ _

__Klaus nodded patiently, “It’s saturday.”_ _

__“Do you need a ride to the hospital? I can pick up food for Theo.” Klaus didn’t drive. And one of the only useful things Dave had been able to do the past months had been to act as a loyal driver._ _

__“Laura’s taking us. And Theo wants to stay home - It’s a long drive especially with the littlest munchkin. He should be having fun on the weekends.”_ _

__Dave nodded and wiped his hand across his face, “Yeah, of course, I’ll make him some lunch.”_ _

__“Thank you.” Klaus’ voice was sincere, it was sweet, and it was sad._ _

__“Angel, I’m sorry.”_ _

__“I know.”_ _

__Dave didn’t realize how much he needed to hear those words - especially coming from Klaus. Half a statement of forgiveness and half a challenge._ _

__When Klaus left, he continued to reel through all the desperate thoughts clawing from the haze. He had to get better. He couldn’t keep living like this, he couldn’t keep putting his family through this. He had thought about going to a therapist - but he couldn’t give them any details and they would probably just suggest he find himself a wife._ _

__But he needed to talk to somebody - he obviously couldn’t do this alone. He wasn’t alone but he knew Klaus wasn’t in a position to talk about the things that were plaguing his thoughts. It wasn’t his fault- he already had so much on his plate and he had his own fears to combat._ _

__His father was an old fashioned man and although he was kind and he tried very hard- he was forever bound by old attitudes that didn’t include talking through your feelings. Despite not liking the stigma of being the man who runs to his mother when things get tough - she was the only person he could think of that might listen and also try to help._ _

__He had to do something. He had to take some kind of step._ _

__The door creaked open and Theo peeked inside, he skipped into the room and hopped on the bed. Dave understood that it was impossible to try to hide things from his son, he was extremely empathetic and observant. Obviously because despite his father’s best attempt at a smile, the five year old stood up and wrapped his arms around Dave’s neck._ _

__Dave pulled an arm around him and hugged him, “Hey, little man, what’s going on?”_ _

__He had to do something._ _

__“I’m hungry. When are we going to eat?” He pouted._ _

__“I was actually thinking about going to grandma’s for lunch. Would you like to see grandma?”_ _

__Theo nodded excitedly, “Yeah! Is she gonna make cookies?”_ _

__“You’ll have to ask her - But I don’t think you need to worry, she’s never been able to say no to you.”_ _

__Theo giggled._ _

__Dave patted his stomach, “Now, make sure to get that picture you made her and pick out some toys. I think we’re going to be there all afternoon.”_ _

__“Okay!” He cried and jumped off the bed, running dutifully to pack for the day._ _

__Dave dropped his face into his palms and sighed._ _

__He had to do something._ _

__********************************************************************************_ _

__Dave did do something. And it didn’t fix anything. But he tried again and that also didn’t work but after trying again and again to find his way out of the fog, it slowly began to lift. It certainly wasn’t over night but eventually he would find a day here and there where he felt like a person again. Over time that day turned into small groups of days then a week, then the clear days started to outweigh the bad days._ _

__A slow progression made up of crumbling then building back up where he had to learn to allow himself to lean on the people who loved him. And finding out that they still loved him even when he wasn’t perfect. Because there was someone who couldn’t wait for him to be perfect, she needed him there whether or not he felt he was worthy._ _

__Hours, days, and months of struggle that changed Dave at his very core all leading to this very special day._ _

__“Happy birthday, princess.” Dave nuzzled his face against hers and kissed her chubby cheek._ _

__1 year old. Today was her day, it was a day of celebrating the life that she so adamantly fought for and a big ‘fuck you’ to a world that tried to cast her aside._ _

__And what a day it had been! The people who loved her the most had arrived and showered her with gifts and love. She had been passed around between her aunts, uncles, and her grandparents and they talked about how they never doubted her (She was a Katz girl after all)._ _

__Dr. Langley - the saint of a man who had given up weekends, nights, and his own sleep trying to give her all the help that he could-- and his wife were there to celebrate. They gave her some lovely gifts and the good Doctor commended her on being the most memorable and obstinate patient of his career._ _

__The people who mattered the most, including the nurses Anderson, Jane, Brown, and Lee and Klaus’ psychology professor who had kept in contact and supported them, had all shown up. It was a busy day full of stories and laughter and chaos._ _

__But now it was evening and Dave finally got to spend some one on one time with the birthday girl. He laid down on the bed and settled her down next to him on her back. She had a key set toy that she was rattling vigorously and chewing on. She babbled loudly staring directly at her father._ _

__Apparently she had been in a fog as well and when she came out of it she had a lot to say and it wasn’t her problem no one understood what she was talking about. Dave nodded along intently as she spoke and shrieked nonsensical strings of baby talk. He would interject occasionally with a quick “really?”, “Is that so?”, “definitely” , and “I completely agree”._ _

__Dave had a lot of crucial time to make up for and now, a year later, he was hoarding every spare moment of time he could spend with her. He deeply regretted the fact that he had wasted so much precious time during her first year being paralized with fear. The horrifying idea that he might lose his daughter had caused him to push her away in an attempt to protect himself. He hadn’t trusted himself or her and that had led to so many lost moments that he would never get back._ _

__He couldn’t think about that though, it would just lead to a spiraling descent into regret - which only took away more time._ _

__He tickled her belly which got her attention away from the set of plastic keys, “Hey, real quick, I need to talk to you about something.”_ _

__“Nuh, bah ge bu muh!”_ _

__“Real quick, I promise - then you can get back to what you were saying.”_ _

__“Muh!” She conceded._ _

__“Thank you.” He watched her for a moment as she stared at him curiously with big brown eyes that were sharp and vibrant._ _

__“Listen, your pops screwed up and let you down. I should have never doubted you- I underestimated what you’re capable of even though you’re obviously tougher than I’ve ever been.”_ _

__“Kuh dah buh! Nuah!” She scolded him._ _

__“You’re absolutely right, I am a big dummy. But I want to be a better dad- So I need you to know that I know I messed up but I’m always going to have your back from now on - no exceptions. Okay?”_ _

__“Bah.” She tossed the keys at his face and giggled._ _

__“Fair enough.” He grinned and gave them back to her._ _

__“What are you two conspiring about?” Klaus dragged himself into the room with a fond smile. Theo was trailing behind him, the 6 year old moved to lay on the other side of the bed next to Dave’s head. He had already had a sugar crash from the cake but was vehemently fighting sleep now._ _

__“We’re talking about how long to wait before we have an intervention on your beard.” Dave winked at Daisy._ _

__Klaus had gone full hippie the past few months and his usually soft goatee had turned into a long beard that he would control with hair ties. To be fair, it matched his style pretty well - although Dave would say he looked like a cult leader or something._ _

__Klaus plopped down on Daisy’s other side and took one of her hands. He smiled down at her, “Don’t let him brainwash you - he only owns 7 shirts.”_ _

__“One for every day of the week.”_ _

__Klaus was still speaking directly to the baby “He needs to go to a doctor about that.” She grabbed the end of his beard and tugged on it with a shriek. “See, she loves the beard- All I need is a bell to put on it and she’ll be occupied for hours!”_ _

__“She’s trying to pull it off.”_ _

__“You absolute jackass.”_ _

__A little while later and Dave was laying her down to go to sleep, she continued babbling happily to herself as she dozed off. Klaus watched from the doorway, his head tilted fondly as Dave tucked her in and then tip-toed backwards out of the room._ _

__Despite his absolute terror, Dave had never hit the ground after he took that initial step off the ledge. Instead he had plunged into the ocean, no bones were broken but the transition was so seamless that he had thought he was still falling even though he could no longer breathe. It felt so much like falling that there was no reason why he shouldn’t have just continued to drift downward into the abyss._ _

__Except someone had grabbed his hand, had jumped in just to hold his head above water until he was able to swim on his own. Someone much braver than him had sheltered him from the storms and the sun and the exhaustion. Had taken the brunt of the elements just so Dave had a fighting chance against the shock and the cold._ _

__Dave kissed Klaus like it was the first time, he tried to convey everything in this one gesture but it never felt like enough. This would take a lifetime to pay back but it would start with him holding his partner against his chest and repeating over and over all the words he should have been saying all along._ _

__Klaus fell apart in his arms as they rode out the last few hours of their daughters birthday. They both mourned and celebrated the passing of a year like no other. A year that scarred them and forged them into something even stronger than before. Dave cherished more than anything the returned feelings of warmth like embers in his chest and the comfort of knowing that there would be someone there to love him even if the fire froze over._ _

__Dave pressed a kiss into Klaus’ hair and reminded him once again, “You’re my hero, Angel. Don’t you ever forget it.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! And prompts are always open! Thanks!


End file.
